


Stolen Fur

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Izuna's a little shit, Tobirama's done with his shit, and Madara just came home. It's a mess.





	Stolen Fur

**Author's Note:**

> Old drabble woo

“Izuna,  _where is it_?”

The cabin door slammed shut, rattling in its hinges. It echoed in the otherwise quiet space, the only other sound the hiss of paper as Izuna turned the page of his novel, finger following along with the words until he reached the end of the paragraph.

“Where is what?” Using his finger as a bookmark, Izuna shut his book and rolled his eyes over to where Tobirama stood seething, teeth bared and hands like claws where they gripped the arm of the sofa.

“You know  _exactly_ what I’m talking about. Now  _where. is. it_.”

Humming in mock thoughtfulness, Izuna tapped the spine of the book against his lips, tilting his head back and forth while he watched the selkie rage in his periphery. Each twitch of a muscle promised retribution once Tobirama found it, but every second of watching the selkie so worked up was too good to miss out on.

“I really have no idea what you’re talking about, Tobes. Are you-”

“ _Do not call me that, leech_.”

“-sure you didn’t just misplace it? Whatever it is?” Izuna sent him a dazzling smile, one that usually had the villagers swooning and rushing off to get him whatever he wanted. It, of course, had no effect on Tobirama - that would make things too easy and dull, and Izuna had never been one to like simple and dull things.

His fun, however, ended the moment the cabin door slammed open behind Tobirama, both of their heads whipping around to find Madara in the doorway.

“How many times have I told you not to mess with- oh.” Madara’s anger ground to a sudden halt when he noticed their visitor, though Tobirama was paying him next to no attention. His focus had zeroed in on the pelt hanging limp in Madara’s grasp, fingers unclenching from the sofa fabric as he straightened back up.

“My skin, Uchiha.” With an expectant snap of his fingers, Tobirama held out one hand, ignoring the groaning from the man still sprawled out on the sofa.

“Aniki, you’re _no fun_. Couldn’t you have left it for at least an hour?”

With a snort at his brother, Madara handed the pelt over. “Unlike you, brat, I’d rather  _not_ wake up to crabs in my hammock  _again_.”

“At least one of you is learning.” Tobirama sent one final seething glare towards the younger brother, side-stepping the elder to leave. Before he shut the door behind him he paused, turning to Madara and giving his cheek a pat. “Good boy.”

“ _Good b_ -!” As Madara devolved into a sputtering mess at the mockery, Tobirama shut the cabin door firmly behind him. Izuna couldn’t help but snicker at the offense and the heat spreading across his brother’s face, happy enough for the moment to enjoy what he could before the selkie came back for his revenge. 


End file.
